Pure Shadows
by Trainer Krystal
Summary: Life as a Trainer when you have more than getting badges on your back.Light, dark and Poke'mon willing to kill. Rated for,well,minor cursing and bloody battles.


_Authors note: Wow, I'm really here, writing this. Anyhow, I thought I'd say a few things here and now. Krystal and Arya (Not the name Arya, if you read 'Eldest' or 'Eragon' you would know why I say that) are mine. Flat out. I catch anyone of you using my girls in your story without my word, and by Saphira's (Again, 'Eldest' or 'Eragon') claws, you'll wish you hadn't. There are a few names from other place, such as Falco from Starfox, which will be in a later Chapter. . I'll say I do not own these names, but hold a great love for them. I needlessly say that the rest of it (Ash, Kanto, the Pokémon, are nintendo's creations alone.) To end our 'chat' I mention this: Thanks. Read. Enjoy._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0oo00oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo00o

He was a figure of evil. Only a blind person wouldn't be able to see this. But even then, the aura of evil he possessed was near impossible to miss. No matter where he went, even the toughest of men cowered beneath his shadow. Normal thugs began to worship them as a god. His power grew. Only a mere 5 years before, where he'd worked, Ciper, had been downed. Twice. Once by a fool teenager by the name of Alex, with a girl named Maria. She could see the closed hearts of a Pokémon. The next by a child named Joey, who possessed an Aura Seeker and new snag machine and again, he'd curse his luck that someone like Maria could be born. It was as if the gods themselves had planed an attack to stop Evice's plan! Evice's plan had become his over time. Over the years he'd grown wise. The ultimate Shadow Pokémon had once been named as a Lugia. Just months after this defeat—And snag of the Lugia--- the man heard something on the ultimate Pokémon itself was a clone of the very first Pokémon.

Mew.

The man grinned and soon began his plan. It took another two years, but this time, he thought no trouble could stop him. If this clone of Mew was real, then making it a Shadow Pokémon, the real ultimate Shadow Pokémon, no one, not even Mew or that blasted Ho-oh could stop him this time. If it wasn't for the fact he had to keep a low profile, he thought he would be able to dance all around the diner to the 'Lucky' song, which was on the Radio.

Nothing was going to stop him!

They could send the four called the Pokémon league themselves, and there wouldn't be a single hitch. In fact, the only problem would be capturing the thing…But that could be solved with a fair amount of Ultra balls. The man ordered another glass of gin. This would take a fair amount of thinking if it were to be carried out.

There was a flaw in this man's plan though. One he was too stupid to see. One that has been shoved in his face for the better part of ten years. The pure hearts some trainers had. And the power he had not seen that Pokémon such as Ho-oh or Mew itself could do. Knowing it would be a futile attempt to try and stop this man with power alone, Lugia, Ho-oh, Mew, the 3 birds of ice, fire and lighting, and certain Slowking and Dragonite met together on one night and began their attempt. Because it would be meaningless to try it outright, they sent a power to one girl, one the thought pure of heart, clear-minded and could think on her feet.

After this had been done, they watched over the girl. Kept her safe. ("If she wasn't the only thing stopping total evil from spreading over this world, I'd go down and have a talk to her about jumping into a Gyarados filled lake to save an Eevee!")

The time had come for the plan to start.

The 8 Pokémon watched carefully, watching for places where they could help.

They found the girl and her sister traveling through a forest just beyond Viridian City.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anyone with common sense could see Krystal and Arya were girls. Krystal was more of a woman than girl. The quest through Hoenn and Johto had made her age a tad faster. Having to think on her feet also made her wise beyond her years. She could still hear Professor Oak's proud words ringing throughout Johto's Champion room…

"Krystal, have you been on the road so long? I never thought you would get so far as to Johto itself when you first caught Saphira in the Safari zone... (Dratini, number 147 in the old game for those you don't remember.) …But seeing you here now, I think you even have the chance of defeating Ash or Gary."

Or her mother's words when she returned home in Lilycove City.

"Krystal! Darling! I saw it all on the television! To think, my daughter, a Pokémon Champion!" Krystal's mother, Susan, collapsed onto a chair crying tears of joy as she spoke these words. Arya thought it a good time to point out that Krystal beat two Pokémon Leagues. Thus making her a Champion twice over. Susan wept in happiness with renewed vigor.

Krystal kept this thought in her head as she moved a branch out of her way. It had been about two days since then. Arya had been with Krystal every step of the way on her journey. Therefore had a formidable team of Pokémon on her side.

Arya even battled the gym leaders, but for fun. She carried no badges and often had to point out she wasn't a Pokémon trainer, so trainer rules didn't apply to her. Only the fact a real trainer was there in case something went wrong -("Right, because that'll happen!" Arya scoffed when she was alone with Krystal.)- Was why she was allowed to have Pokémon of her own.

Krystal winced as something cut her ankle; she looked down and saw fresh blood well from a new cut. "If this is how wildlife in Kanto is really like, then I'm am doomed, plain and simple…" Krystal let out a moan of pain as she bent down. "Arya (Ar-ee-uh, is how you say her name, by the way.), pass me a medic towel and some band-aids."

"Another one? Its been five minutes since we arrived here in Kanto, which I add, is as great as they say it is, and you somehow get eleven cuts in such a short span of time!" Arya said in a slightly angry tone as she passed the items. "I don't want to be the one to carry back your dead body! What if my Sandslash gets blamed?"

Krystal rolled her eyes as she wiped away the seemingly endless flow of blood. "These cuts are way to shallow to have by even a Torchic." Krystal moaned in slight pain again as she applied band-aids. "Besides, you wouldn't allow it, we're way to close to let Any Sandslash kill me without you killing it."

Arya let a smirk find its way onto her face. "Yeah, you're right, just be more careful, would you? I want to meet Leader Gary's sister. Pokémon journal said she could tell if your Pokémon likes you or not!" Arya hugged her older sister as she stood up. "And I for one would love to see how much Saphira likes you…"

_You haven't told Arya yet? _A voice questioned a voice in Krystal's head.

Krystal had a secret on why she was such a good trainer. She could understand Pokémon. It wasn't something she knew until she had caught Saphira. When they first spoke, Krystal had sworn she was dreaming. She wasn't. So for the sake of not having Saphira ripped from her, Krystal said nothing about it.

_No. And I don't regret it. Just think what would happen if she knew!_ Krystal reasoned.

_I see. All the same, everyone will know one day. We must be ready when that day comes._

_I know. I love you, Saphira._

_And I you, Krystal._

"Yeah, I'd like to know how much Saphira likes me to…" Krystal said this with the smallest hint of sarcasm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o00o0o0oo00oo0

…And that ends this part of the story. I hope you enjoyed that. And if you could, pointers please?

xXAlexXx


End file.
